Five Bullets
by Catherine4
Summary: Alternate version of 'Rampage' - What if the gunman had gone to the hospital instead?
1. Chapter 1

5 Bullets  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"You! You took my son away from me! I'll make you sorry, you will pay from this Dr. Greene!"  
  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Then science.  
  
* * * Not really science, but in John Carter's mind, it was. He could see panicked faces but his mind was in turmoil, blocking out all sound and leaving his eyes unable to focus on anything. He didn't fully know what had just happened but he felt a wet trickle down his side and knew that it had to be blood. His last, conceivable though was of Abby. Then he past out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hey Dr. Finch" Peter Benton said flirtatiously and walked over to where his girlfriend was standing by the admit desk.  
  
Cleo spotted him and put down the chart that she had just picked up from the rapidly growing pile on the admit desk. "Hey yourself" she said with a smile and reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gave him a passionate kiss and nuzzled her head in his shoulder.  
  
"What do you say to dinner after this shift?" Dr. Benton asked, enjoying Cleo being in his arms.  
  
"I'd say, lets skip dinner." She pulled away and regarded him. His smile told her that he had been thinking the same thing.  
  
They stopped, suddenly feeling very self-conscious and looked around.  
  
"Erm... We should get back to work" he said urgently and they reluctantly walked away from each other.  
  
They didn't get very far, though.  
  
There was a sudden shout and a series of earth-shattering bangs. It was as if everything was in slow motion and nothing made sense.  
  
"Cleo! Nooooooooo!" Peter dived to the floor, pushing his girlfriend down with him but it was too late.  
  
Peter was lying in a crimson pool of blood, and it was not his own.  
  
* * *  
  
"Right Megan. Why don't we go across the hall to see your mummy and leave Dr. Carter to finish in here?" Chen asked.  
  
"Ok." The six year old girl smiled and hopped off the bed enthusiastically.  
  
Chen called over her shoulder as she walked through the door, holding the girls hand that was not in the sling.  
  
"Will you be OK?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. It's only some clearing up, I'll cope" Carter grinned back.  
  
Chen walked along the corridor towards chairs, with the girl in tow.  
  
BANG!  
  
Jing-Mai felt a sharp, searing pain travel down her arm and envelope her whole body. The pain was so great, she had trouble standing but managed to keep her balance. She heard more shots being fired. She caught her breath and inspected her wounded arm. It had only scraped the skin, but it still hurt like hell. Thank God that's all it was.  
  
"Shhhhh... It's OK Megan, It's all..." She turned round, ready to comfort the little girl but she didn't get the chance. Megan was lying unconscious on the floor, a little way behind.  
  
Chen froze in shock but knew what she had to do. She leaped into medical mode, ignoring the overwhelming pain as best she could.  
  
* * *  
  
"Mr. Sanderson?" Dr. Dave Malucci called into the waiting area, ready to treat his next patient. He didn't want to be here. He never wanted to be here. Sometimes he wondered why he became a doctor in the first place. That's right, Girls.  
  
"What seems to be the problem?"  
  
"I've got a terrible migraine and aspirin doesn't make a blind bit of difference."  
  
Dave sighed. Not more people moaning. He got enough of that from Kerry.  
  
"Ok, I'll go and get you some stronger medication and I'll be right back. In the mean time, I'll leave you in the very capable hands of miss chuny Marquez."  
  
"Yeah, yeah" Chuny shook her head as Dave left the room smiling. He never gave up.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh my god! John!"  
  
Abby saw her best friend and work colleague fall to the ground and the shattered window of the suture room on the floor. "John!"  
  
She rushed in and knelt by his unconscious body on the floor. There was blood everywhere and she was covered in it but she didn't care. At that moment, she cared about nothing else accept saving Carter's life.  
  
She grabbed the sheet off the freshly made bed and applied pressure to the deep wound on Carter's chest. She was close to tears but could not let herself get lost in emotion, for John's sake and everyone else's.  
  
She glanced out the door, looking around desperately for help. But what she saw shocked her more than she could imagine. Absolute chaos. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Cleo!"  
  
Peter frantically tried to help her, amidst the bedlam but was not able  
to concentrate. He had seen hundreds of gun shot wounds in his career,  
he knew what to do, but this was different. This was someone he knew,  
someone he loved.  
  
She was conscious, barely, but she was not at all orientated. She just  
stared ahead in shock.  
  
"Cleo!" he yelled again, "talk to me!" He shook her, getting more and  
more scared with every second his girlfriend was lying there.  
  
"Peter?" She looked at him, eyes half closed, a hundred different  
emotions evident on her face but one stood out; fear.  
  
"Shhhh... No, don't try and talk." He was unbelievably relieved that  
she was still alive and awake but at the same time, wished she was  
unconscious so she wouldn't feel the pain.  
  
"Peter, I love you."  
  
"Hey! Don't! You're going to be fine." He struggled to hold back tears.  
"You'll be OK."  
  
He tried to reassure her but he was far from convinced himself. She had  
been shot in the abdomen and Peter was having trouble slowing down the  
rapid flow of blood.  
  
"Get a gurney!" he shouted to anyone who was listening. "Now!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Help!" Abby called out from beside Carter. There was no response,  
although she didn't really expect anyone to hear her over the shouts  
and screams that filled the air. But she had to try.  
All her thoughts and actions seemed to blur together and all she could  
seem to focus on was all he blood. The blood pouring out of her best  
friend's chest.  
  
She battled with her emotions, unsure whether to leave Carter and go  
for help, or stay and keep pressure on the wound. She didn't know which  
to do. All her years of medical training were forgotten and the emotion  
of the whole situation swallowed her whole. Abby shook her head and  
snapped back to reality. If she left him, he could loose a lot more  
blood but if she didn't get help, he would surely die.  
  
She stood up and rushed to the door.  
  
* * *  
  
"Dr. Weaver!"  
  
Kerry stood up from behind the admit desk, sheltered from the attack  
and saw Chen call for her from down the hallway. She had blood all over  
her lab coat but couldn't tell if it belonged to her, or the child she  
was crouched over. Kerry ran over to her, pushing through the panicked  
crowd of people that were desperately pushing past each other,  
desperate to get to the exit and to safety.  
  
"Jing-Mei? Are you OK?" But she didn't need to have an answer to that.  
The grimaced look of pain on her face and her bloody hand clutching her  
shoulder told her all she needed to know.  
  
"I'm fine" she replied, "help the girl."  
  
Kerry leant over the child and checked all her vital signs. There was a  
pulse. Barely noticeable, but she was still alive and appeared to be  
breathing.  
  
"Dr. Chen, get a gurney!"  
  
"Aaaaaaaagh!" Chen screamed in pain as she tried to move, "I don't  
think I can stand."  
  
Kerry looked around and saw Abby come into the doorway of the suture  
room. "Abby, come and help!"  
  
Abby had the same frightened look on her face that Kerry imagined she  
did at the same moment. "I... I can't" the nurse replied in a quiet,  
shaky voice, "Carter's been shot too."  
  
* * *  
  
"Sir! Sir, can you hear me?" Chuny yelled at the unconscious man on the  
floor. She got no reply. The bullet had ripped through his shoulder and  
there was blood spurting from his neck quicker than Chuny could stop  
it. "Dave!" she called down the hall, "we need to get him into trauma!"  
  
"Move!" Dr. Malucci yelled at a crowd of people pushing past as he  
wheeled the gurney into the trauma room. He addressed Chuny and another  
couple of nurses who had joined him in the room. "On my count, 1, 2,  
3."  
  
They slid the man quickly on to the table. "Large GSW to the neck. He's  
not breathing, I'll have to inturbate him."  
  
He grabbed the tube and slid it down the man's throat with great  
difficulty. There was too much blood. "Give him 300 cc's of Saline  
and..."  
  
The air was suddenly filled with the long, continuous beep, which was  
every doctor's worst nightmare.  
  
"He's in V-Tach! Start compressions."  
  
"BP's falling!"  
  
"V-Fib!"  
  
"Ok, charging 360! Clear!"  
  
"No output!"  
  
"Charge again! Clear!"  
  
"Still nothing!"  
  
"Push some atropine and charge again! Come on!"  
  
"Charging!"  
  
"Clear!"  
  
"No change."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yeah, come on!"  
  
"Dammit! Asystole"  
  
"Starting compressions! Oh man, don't give up!"  
  
***  
  
"Cleo! Stay with me!" Peter kept talking to her as she was lifted onto  
a gurney. "Come on, don't give up!"  
  
His jacket was completely soaked through with blood. He had been using  
it to try and stop the blood flow but it was completely saturated and  
the gush of blood had not slowed. She lost consciousness and Peter  
whacked the side of the desk in frustration.  
  
"Dammit! Come on people! Trauma! Now!" 


End file.
